User blog:Mr.Robbo/Ascension Universes
This post covers a number of subjects, not just Ascension universes. I Have Returned! When we first established the wiki over 300 days ago, we set out an overview of the purpose of the wiki (an alternate history wiki), and decided on rules to make sure this purpose is met; the focus will be Earth, and there will be no spreading beyond; universes will be alternate histories - 'what if?' scenarios. As the wiki developed, I gradually realised that the wiki was moving away from these original ideas; in some places, historical, economic, and even scientific accuracy began to be breached. A first I played along, but I still wasn't sure. So I decided to leave the wiki for I while to see how it develops (giving away the IVC group of pages, which were quite active); the way that the wiki has evolved isn't bad because it's different from the original intention, and could actually have great potential. Anyway, I've decided that now is a good time to return, now that I've got my ideas together. Ascension Universes I will soon start the Ascension Universes. These will be a line of Fantastical universes which have the same climate, geology, etcetera as Earth. The only difference is that the political landscape is completely different; users can add their own races, nations, factions, religions and whatever else they want, with no respect to conforming with any alternate history scenario; your creations are your own. Basically, an Ascension Universe can be thought of as a universe in which time has been re-winded to the dawn of civilisation, and left to play over again, with different results each time. Ascension Universes ar named after Ascension Island, which is often referred to as the first artificial ecosystem designed by humans. In a similar way, Ascension Universes are artificial histories. Ask me about Ascension-1. Categories I'd like to remind everyone about an important aspect of the category system which was put in place a while ago... Divergent, Embellished, Fantastical Every article should be marked with one of these, as it tells readers what kind of alternate history it is. Divergent - A studied alternate history that follows a 'what if?' scenario; well researched with plausibility and historical accuracy maintained. Embellished - An alternate history with a certain theme (such as 'What if the Roman Empire still existed?), but not strictly divergent, concentrating more on making a setting. Fantastical - A made-up alternate history which doesn't have much relation to real-world history. Individual, Tandem, Public Every article should also be marked with one of the following. Individual - One writer. Tandem - Multiple writers. Public - Anyone can edit. Open, Restricted, Closed A new set of categories which should be useful; it determines whether a universe can be accessed by the rest of the multiverse. Open - Can be easily accessed from other universes. Restricted - Can only be accessed from other universes under certain circumtances. Closed - Inaccessible. Separated from the multiverse. Style Change Anybody else considered a style change? This browny-colour keeps coming across as kind of... woody. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin blogs